Drowning
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Puzzleshipping and slight Blindshipping , Yaoi. Yugi runs out into a downpour trying to get away from Yami and Tea, he is drowning on the inside and outside, will Yami see this and save his lighter half, attempt suicide, mention of cutting.


Drowning

Puzzleshipping (Blindshipping), Yaoi. Yugi runs out into a downpour trying to get away from Yami and Tea, he is drowning on the inside and outside, will Yami see this and save his lighter half, attempt suicide, mention of cutting.

**Fallenqueen2: So this is my 1st attempt at Yaoi and I thought what better pair to try it out with than Yugi and Yami and a bit of Yugi and Atemu :)**

**Yugi: why is it always us?**

**Fallenqueen2: Because it's pretty much cannon anyways so it's easy to write :) **

**Yami: I guess the faster I do the disclaimer the faster this will be done. Fallenqueen2 doesn't own us or any of the other Yugioh characters thank Ra.**

**Fallenqueen2: ah but I do own this plot and I can control said characters actions :D **

**Atemu: oh Ra this isn't going to end well…**

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V

I ran my hands up and down my arms in an effort to destroy the Goosebumps that were forming on top of my wet skin, I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knee caps. I watched the torrential downpour of rain around me from my somewhat dry spot under a large tree, why had I run out into this rain again? Oh that's right Yami was back in the world in his own body to boot and since that day about 3 months ago he started to slowly drift away from me. I could handle it at first because Ryo, Bakura, Malik and Marik were here with me, but about a month ago they all left for an exchange program in Egypt. So I went about my normal lonely life, everything had been fine until today… Well first I got beaten up every chance the bullies got at school and I managed to fight back using some skilled Marik and Bakura had taught me but I still got my butt whooped badly. That I could deal with but what happened when I came home I couldn't deal with at all.

I had entered the house part of the game shop like I normally would but what I saw in the living room made me want to throw up. Tea was sitting on Yami's hips on the couch and they were making out, Yami didn't have a shirt, I stood there like an idiot, trying to calm my heart that felt like it was being torn out just at the sight of those two.

Yes I Yugi Muto was in love with my darkness, I had feelings for him since before he even got his own body and my love for Yami was slowly drowning me from the inside.

'At least my surroundings match my insides now.' I thought grimly as lightning flashed across the sky closely followed by thunder which caused me to wrap my arms around my torso and shudder, I really didn't like thunder. I felt a soft probing in the back of my mind from Yami's side of the mind link we still shared; I closed my eyes and built up a barrier around my side of the link, blocking him out. I really didn't feel like talking with my secret love. I leaned back against the tree trunk, holding my puzzle up starting into the eye of Horus. Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I never solved this puzzle in the 1st place, the world wouldn't have needed saving and I would be in the exact same place I am now minus a broken heart. I tapped my index finger against the corner of the puzzle the thought of throwing it off the nearby bridge was getting very tempting. I couldn't do that to Yami he deserved to live like a normal person after being locked away for thousands of years, darkness could survive without light I was sure of it but the light couldn't survive without the darkness and I could feel that was true. Every day since Yami started to forget about me I started to feel sore, stiff, got headaches more often and sometimes I would get nauseous and throw up.

'Maybe…It is time for the light to disappear…' I thought as I pulled myself to my feet and slowly took the puzzle off my neck, placing it down beside the tree. I glanced down at the scars on my underarms and then back at the bridge. I took a deep breath and darted from under the safety of the large tree towards the bridge.

The bridge was one of the older ones in the park; the normally light wood was dark with moisture as I stepped onto it, it creaked under my weight, I edged closer to the rotting railing and looked over it. Thanks to the non stop rain the river had risen up an amazing amount, the current was going fast and strong. I took a few calming breaths as I hoisted a leg up onto the rickety railing, using my arms I pulled the rest of my body up so I was on my own two feet swaying in the strong gale like winds as I looked down at the raging river below me, one step and it would all be gone. All the pain and heart break, one step and it would be over. I glanced back at the puzzle that was starting to give off a small glow, slightly distorted by the rain. I turned his head back towards the river, I bent my legs slightly and was about to step off the bridge when a deep baritone voice with an Egyptian accent froze me in my spot.

"Yugi please stop." A bright light cut through the rain in front of me, causing me to use my right arm to shield my eyes, slowly the light faded to a glow as a human shape took form. I gasped it was Yami dressed in his pharaoh clothes from ancient Egypt.

"Yami?" I questioned hesitantly, the Yami look alike shook his head and realization dawned upon me. "Atemu."

"Hello little one, I have been watching you, I know you are hurting but this is not the way to make the pain disappear." Atemu started gently, floating down so he was floating over the river in front of me.

"Then how can I make it disappear?" I whisper, barely hearing myself over the wind around me as I kept swaying.

"You have to deal with it head on, but you can't if you jump off this bridge." Atemu said gesturing to the flooding river below him.

"I-I'm not strong enough…I'm not you or Yami." I said feeling tears well up in my eyes; I am going to blame the high winds for that.

"No your not. You are Yugi Muto, both our pure, innocent light. Who has more strength than anyone else I know past and present." Atemu stated truthfully. "Please let me show you your inner strength little light." Atemu stretched out his hand to his lighter half, a small smile on his face; I paused for a moment before reaching out and interlacing our fingers together. I closed my eyes slightly as I felt my feet leave the wooden railing, but they snapped back open when a voice screamed my name.

"YUGI!" I twisted around to see a soaking Yami rushing towards me, I looked back up to see Atemu smiling before he started to fade, his hand disappeared from mine and nothing was holding me up anymore. With a startled scream I fell into the river below, water going down my throat, I clamped my eyes and mouth shut dread filling my body as I was thrashed around under the current of the water, I opened my eyes slightly and saw the surface of the water and using all my strength I could muster I managed to break the surface, gasping for air and coughing out the water I had swallowed.

"YUGI HANG ON!" Yami cried again, I could barely see him as the water swept me away.

"Yami!" I coughed before a wave crashed over my head, pushing me back under again. I felt all my energy being zapped from my body, I still wanted the pain go disappear so I did nothing as the current swept me farther away, I hit my head, arm, legs and stomach on rocks over and over before I knew it I was turning numb, but I managed to feel something going around my waist before I saw, felt and heard nothing at all.

* * *

The first thing I felt was air being forced down my throat, over and over. Then pain on my chest like someone was punching it. It was annoying me, I just wanted to sleep so I peeled open my eyes to tell off who ever the hell was punching me thinking it was Bakura or Marik, man was I surprised when my eyes met Yami's crimson ones.

"Oh thank Ra you're alright Aibou." Yami almost sobbed gathering me close to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around my lower back. I just sat there blinking as Yami hugged the daylights out of me; I spotted Atemu hovering a few feet away with a triumphant smirk on his face before he mouthed 'Tell him!' I glared and mouthed back at him 'If I do will you try not to drown me anymore?' Atemu chuckled and nodded his head; I rolled my eyes and pulled back from Yami's hug.

"Yami…I have something I need to tell you…" I took a deep breath and scooted back a few feet from a now very confused looking darkness. "Well once you got your own body you uh…Started to ignore me, I felt invisible and useless not mentioning that's when I started to get beat up again that's why I uh starting to cut myself…" I started in a small voice, eliciting a gasp of horror and surprise from my other self, I pushed on not letting him get a word in or else I know I would lose all my nerve. "That's when Ryo and Malik found me, I was beaten up by a gang and I was trying to take the pain away, but with their help along with Bakura and Marik's help I haven't cut since. A month ago they left for an exchange program in Egypt and I was utter alone and darker thoughts kept coming into my head so when I saw you with Tea on the couch I just lost it and ran…I was going to throw myself off into the river when err…Atemu appeared and talked me out of it, but he must have lost focus for a moment and I fell into the river…Thank you for saving me Yami." I finished, looking down at my hands absently tracing a scar on my arm. All I could hear for the new few moments was the rain hitting the muddy ground around us. I glance over at Atemu who was rolling his eyes as he started to glow again as he stalked over to Yami and myself. Atemu tapped Yami on the shoulder; Yami twists around and gasps taking in his other Egyptian self.

"I really thought my other self of this century was smarter than this." Atemu sighed shaking his head before walking over to my side, squatting down.

"You okay little one? I'm sorry I lost focus and let you fall into that river." Atemu said sincerely.

"I forgive you Atemu." I said before hugging the Egyptian who chuckled and hugged me back, I peeked over Atemu's shoulder to see Yami looking at the scene before him in shock and was it jealous rage I saw in his eyes? I sure hope so.

"Little one, I am sorry in advance but this may be the only way to give Yami the kick in the ass he so sorely needs. So play along." Atemu whispered in my ear, I blinked before nodding slightly.

"Little light I don't think you should stay in Domino anymore." Atemu announced helping me stand up.

"What! Why grandpa and Yami are here!" I exclaimed starting to play along.

"You clearly, no offence are not wanted here anymore. The other lights and darkness's are already in Egypt I can teleport us there and I can gain a body. We can be together and happy there." Atemu explained, wrapping an arm around my waist, holding me close to his chest causing a small blush to grace my cheeks he looked just like Yami so it really didn't help my hormones.

"I don't know Atemu…" I said hesitantly and froze up when Atemu kissed my neck lazily.

"Relax Aibou, everything will be fine." He purred and I tried not to shiver because he sounded just like Yami, AH freaking hormones again!

"I still don't know…" I said stalling, Atemu turned me around so I was looking at him, but Yami would be seeing us from the side, he took my face in his hands.

"Let me help you change your mind." Atemu said before roughly kissing my lips, my eyes widened in surprise as he tugged me closer.

"Get off of MY Aibou!" Yami cried as he leapt forward, forcing Atemu off of me before holding me protectively in his arms. I swear I heard Yami growl at Atemu, who stared back.

"Are you trying to tell me something Yami?" Atemu asked, flicking some dirt off of his tunic.

"Yes, Yugi is mine. I love him and I will NOT let you take him away from me!" Yami said and my heart beat sped up.

"You love me Yami?" I questioned raising my voice to gain his attention; he looked down with nothing but love and some guilt in his eyes.

"I do Aibou, I have for a while and when I got my own body I so wanted to tell you, but Tea found out and…She blackmailed me into being her boyfriend or else she would tell everyone and I wasn't ready for everyone…No I wasn't ready for you to know yet. I was worried that you might not think of me that way…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Yami confessed and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I turned in his arms; leaning up his lips I crashed mine onto his, bringing down my mental barrier letting him feel all my love for him. He kissed me back with the same passion I kissed him with while also opening his mind to me, his love washed over me like blanket of warmth. I could hardly feel the bitter cold of the rain and wind, after a minute or so we broke for air.

"In case you didn't understand Yami, I love you too." I smiled and he hugged me tightly.

We heard clapping and looked over at Atemu who was grinning ear to ear.

"About time you admitted your true feelings. Good acting by the way Yugi, sorry if that kiss was awkward for you." Atemu said still smiling and Yami looked down at me confused.

"That whole Atemu and I thing was an act. I'm guessing Atemu did it to make us finally admit our feelings for the other." I said shrugging.

"Well thanks I guess?" Yami said looking at Atemu's now fading figure.

"My pleasure, this was a long time coming. Good my other self, little light, until we meet again." Atemu bowed before he faded away completely, as the rain stopped and the sun started to peek out from the dark clouds, which I took for a sign of the future yet to come, one full of light and darkness happy together.


End file.
